Hyperness and Mollipops
by snickers3339
Summary: Short little blurb that came to me. --Combine a hyper Lilly at a sleepover with Miley and Oliver, and you've got the 'Love doctor'. Moliver pairing.


Disclaimer: I do not own. Bleargh. Sorry about any errors. I'm trying to watch the Academy Awards right now.

* * *

Lilly sat up. Again. She poked Miley's shoulder. Miley groaned into the pillow. Oliver remained oblivious. Again. 

"Lilly. Will you please just try to go to bed!"

"Come on Miley! You've got to let loose!" She threw some candy at Miley who held up her pillow as a shield. The candies fell harmlessly to the ground. They scattered over Oliver's sleeping form. He mumbled something about lollipops and rolled over.

"I let loose 2 hours ago! We all did! Look, we'll have fun tomorrow! Wait, correction, we'll have fun later _today_!"

"But Miley.."

"What?! I don't want to hear it!" She shifted and got into a more comfortable position and tried to go back to bed.

"But _Miiiileyy_." Lilly used her best whiny voice, knowing that would get Miley riled up.

"WHAT?! Lilly! You're 16! Ugh," Miley groaned. "This is worse than that time Uncle Earl kept us all up with his foot stench," Miley exclaimed, her southern accent peeking through her voice. Lilly blinked. She seemed more awake now.

"I'm hungry! I need food!" At the mention of the word 'food' Oliver shot up, wide awake.

"Food?" His eyes shone like a little boy about to get his allowance. Lilly got up to turn on the lights.

"Look what you've done Lilly. You've awoken the donut." Miley reached across Oliver to get a bag of chips. Either it was lack of sleep, or too much sugar, but Lilly noticed that Oliver seemed to be holding his breath as she reached across him. Miley tossed the bag of chips at Lilly who ripped it open.

"How are you still hungry? If anybody should be hungry it should be me. Y'all ate the pizza before I could get to it!"

"Miley, that's not true," Lilly said making little bits of chewed up chips fall out of her mouth. "We left you some." Oliver looked sheepish and Miley looked incredulous.

"Lilly, all the crust is not enough." Lilly shrugged. She suddenly thought of an idea.

"Hey! Let's play truth or dare! I go first!" Before Miley or Oliver could protest, she threw the bag of chips on the ground and sat in front of them. She contemplated them for a while. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Lilly! Come on! You wanted to play right?"

"Okay, okay." Lilly pointed at Miley. "You," she said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Wimp." Miley's eye twitched. Lilly raised her eyebrows in a challenging way. Miley seemed to be having an inner battle with herself.

"Fine, dare!"

"Right.. So, Miley," Lilly looked on the ground. She spotted some Jolly Rancher lollipops. She ripped off the wrapper off one of them and handed it Miley. "Make a Mollipop." Miley made a face.

"What on earth is a _Mollipop_? And what sort of dare is that?"

"I dare you to eat this lollipop, then kiss Oliver and ask him what flavour it is. And obviously you'll have to use tongues, to make sure Oliver gets the flavour." Oliver fell over, letting out a squeak. Miley stared at Lilly. There was complete silence in the living room. The only sounds that could be heard were the ticking of the clock, and the three teens' breathing.

"What?"

"I said to eat this lollipop, then kiss Oliver and ask him what flavour it is." Lilly spoke slowly as if speaking to a mentally challenged child. There was a silence once again, as Oliver sat up. His eyes flicked back and forth from Miley to Lilly. He secretly wanted Miley to kiss him, but being the good friend he was, he knew she wouldn't want to. After all, he was just a donut of a best friend.

"Miles, I understand if you don't want to." Miley didn't seem to hear him.

"Fine, I'll do it." Oliver's jaw dropped. So did Lilly's. She hadn't expected Miley to give in to that. She handed Miley the lollipop. Miley took her time eating it. Lilly and Oliver watched her in silence. She tossed the stick on the ground, taking a deep breath. She turned to face Oliver. Lilly slowly pulled out her camera phone. The two were so absorbed in each other that they didn't notice. Oliver's breathing got more uneven as Miley slowly raised her hands to his face. She cupped his cheek and moved towards him slowly. They met halfway and their lips met. His hands went around her waist as he pulled her closer in an attempt to get more depth. She was now on his lap as her hands moved around the back of his neck. Lilly snapped a couple of pictures as she did a victory dance. She glanced at her watch.

"Since you guys won't be surfacing anytime soon, I'm just gonna make some mac n' cheese." She got up and walked into the kitchen, searching through Miley's cabinets. She prepared everything as she silently congratulated herself on her job as the love doctor. The beeping of the microwave snapped her out of her thoughts and she pulled the bowl out. She held the bowl gently and walked back to the sleeping bags. They were still going strong, and they had moved to the couch. Lilly thought she better stop this before things went too far. She shoved Oliver's shoulder. He let out a groan and detached himself from Miley's lips. They both sat up straight, arranging their clothes.

"What?" He sounded frustrated. Lilly smiled sweetly at him.

"So, what flavour was it? That was the point of the dare."

"Uh.. I dunno... Uhm.." He looked to Miley for help.

"Oliver, would you like to try again?" Lilly's jaw dropped again. She must've heard wrong. Miley smiled sweetly at her. Oliver looked as if he won the lottery.

"Why yes, Miss Stewart. Yes I would." With that he leaned towards her capturing her lips once more. Lilly drew back as if they were contaminated. She looked at the lollipop stick on the ground. She picked it up.

"Stupid Mollipop."

* * *

There. Done. Finito. 


End file.
